<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If Wishes Came True by crimsonglass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880794">If Wishes Came True</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonglass/pseuds/crimsonglass'>crimsonglass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>General Hospital (TV 1963)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonglass/pseuds/crimsonglass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in August 2020. After Jason’s motorcycle accident, he’s rushed to the hospital. Medical decisions should be simple since he asked Diane to give his power of attorney to Carly — but it’s not yet official. Sam and Carly are stunned when Diane reveals who is currently responsible for these decisions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Morgan/Elizabeth Webber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Inspiration</strong><br/>All this talk of Power of Attorneys on General Hospital recently made me wonder how I could make it slightly more interesting. I tried to think of a reason Carly couldn't have POA or who else might have it. And I'm a Liason fan, so you know where that led me.</p>
<p><strong>Timeline</strong><br/>If you haven't read <a href="https://www.crimsonglass.org/alternate-history/strong-enough/">Strong Enough</a> or <a href="https://www.crimsonglass.org/alternate-history/this-is-me-trying/">This Is Me Trying</a>, my other 2020 Episode Tags, both of those give in depth recaps. To save myself some time and space here -- Jason asks Carly to have his power of attorney for medical decisions. This happened on, canonically on GH, the day before his motorcycle accident. He had a few reasons for not giving it to Sam. Elizabeth's story on GH is non-existent so there's really not a lot you need to know. This takes place during August 7, 2020's episode -- after Jason was brought to General Hospital in the accident. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p><em>Persist and resist the temptation to ask you</em><br/><em>If one thing had been different</em> <br/><em>Would everything be different today?</em> <br/><em>We were something, don't you think so?</em> <br/><em>Ros</em><em>é flowing with your chosen family</em> <br/><em>And it would've been sweet</em><br/><em>If it could've been me</em> <br/><em>In my defense, I have none</em><br/><em>For digging up the grave another time</em><br/><em>But it would've been fun</em><br/><em>If you would've been the one</em></p>
<hr/>
<p> <em>Thursday, August 6, 2020</em></p>
<p> <strong>General Hospital: Emergency Room</strong></p>
<p>There were few things that Diane Miller liked less than delivering bad news to clients who lacked the capacity to understand that screaming at the messenger rarely changed anything.</p>
<p>As her heels clicked on the linoleum floors of General Hospital, Diane girded her loins, touched her carefully coiffed red hair, and stepped up to the group of people waiting for her.</p>
<p>“It’s about damn time,” Carly Corinthos snapped, her eyes flashing as she whirled on the lawyer. Tears stained her cheeks. “I need to sign the paperwork—why couldn’t you just fax or email it—”</p>
<p>“<em>Well</em>—” Diane pursed her lips. “As you might know, Jason only asked me yesterday to draw up the new paperwork—he hasn’t signed it—”</p>
<p>“That shouldn’t matter,” Elizabeth Webber said softly. Diane turned to find the nurse standing at the hub, a clipboard in her hands. She looked nervously between Diane, Carly, and Sam Morgan. “Should it? You know his wishes, and it’s not as though the hospital would be liable—”</p>
<p>“Exactly—” Carly stabbed a finger at Elizabeth. “Thank you for being useful for the first time in your life—”</p>
<p>“Carly, shut up, and just sign the damn paperwork!” Sam retorted. “Diane—”</p>
<p>“Well, that <em>might</em> work if Jason didn’t already have a POA in existence.” Diane grimaced as Carly frowned at her. “POAs don’t expire,” she clarified. “<em>Even</em> if they were signed a decade or more ago.”</p>
<p>Out of the corner of her eye, Diane saw Elizabeth’s eyes widen briefly before closing in resignation.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand—I thought Sonny had Jason’s POA before—” Sam frowned, looking at Diane with confusion. “That doesn’t—I don’t—”</p>
<p>“He did have his POA until Jason was preparing to travel internationally in 2008 with another person to whom he did not share any legal ties,” Diane explained carefully. “As I said — they don’t expire—”</p>
<p>“Who was Jason going to—” Sam closed her mouth. She looked at Carly, who shook her head, indicating it wasn’t her. Then, in unison, they both turned to Elizabeth, whose cheeks were flushed.</p>
<p>“They don’t expire?” Elizabeth asked faintly.</p>
<p>“No, they don’t. So…” Diane set the paperwork on the table. “Here is the paperwork for the file, and I suppose you ought to sign that form you’re holding—”</p>
<p>“Wait, this can’t—” Sam scowled, then shoved herself forward, smacking the clipboard out of Elizabeth’s hand. “This can’t be—I was married to him—it should have been null and void—”</p>
<p>“Well, it might surprise you, but a spouse is only the <em>default</em> next of kin,” Diane said. She sniffed. “A person can name anyone they want to be in charge of their decisions—”</p>
<p>“Sam, this isn’t worth arguing about,” Carly hissed. “Just let her sign the damn form so Jason can go into surgery—”</p>
<p>Sam glared at Carly, then at Elizabeth before releasing her grip on the clipboard. Elizabeth hastily signed it and handed it to the waiting doctor.</p>
<p>“Good luck,” Portia Robinson murmured as she and Finn disappeared, leaving Elizabeth alone with Carly, Sam, and Diane.</p>
<p>“When Jason wakes up, we’ll get this sorted,” Carly told Elizabeth. “Don’t think this is your ticket back in.”</p>
<p>“No one wants a ticket to that circus, Carly,” Elizabeth said with exhaustion. “I will happily surrender this to you—I didn’t even <em>know</em>—”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t relevant prior to today,” Diane said with a shrug. “Jason had always been able to consent to treatment before now. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” She left the area, returning the elevator.</p>
<p>“I can’t <em>believe</em> this.” Sam folded her arms and stalked forward—she made it three steps before spinning and walking back those three steps. “Why would he do this to me?”</p>
<p>“Sam, I really don’t think this is a big deal,” Carly said. She eyed Elizabeth. “I need to go update Sonny. He had to step out and check on the nanny—”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure, I’ll text you if there’s any news.”</p>
<p>Elizabeth looked over at Sam, who was staring at the floor. “Sam—I doubt Jason even remembered we signed that paperwork—I forgot it, too, which means I have to get<em> my</em> paperwork fixed—”</p>
<p>“It’s not even—” Sam exhaled sharply. “He just never seems to put me first,” she murmured. “Even now. It should be me. It shouldn’t be Carly.” She raised her eyes, red with tears. “You get it, don’t you? How would you feel if Franco had put Ava or someone else he used to love in charge of everything?”</p>
<p>“It would hurt,” Elizabeth said carefully, “but it’s not like Jason asked me to do this last week. It was twelve years ago, Sam. You and I <em>both</em> know things were different then.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. He still hated me and loved you.” Sam rubbed her chest. “But he chose someone else yesterday—”</p>
<p>“I know, but—”</p>
<p>“I just—can you text me when you know anything?” Sam walked away before Elizabeth could answer, and finally, she was alone.</p>
<p>With a lot to think about.</p>
<p>
  <strong>General Hospital: ICU</strong>
</p>
<p>Jason’s surgery was a success, and he woke up twenty-four hours later. His first visitor was, naturally, Carly, who could not wait to tell him that his first priority would be fixing the paperwork.</p>
<p>“I mean, how could you <em>not</em> sign the paperwork before you got on the bike without a helmet?” Carly said with a roll of her eyes as she tucked Jason’s blanket in. “And why didn’t you mention it was a revised POA?”</p>
<p>“Carly.” Jason’s eyes closed as he winced from the pain. “I didn’t <em>remember</em>—I was dead for a few years—”</p>
<p>“You know, this is Port Charles. You only get to the play the I was dead card twice,” Carly told him. She turned when she heard the door open, finding Elizabeth in the doorway. “I called Diane. She’s on her way to get Jason to sign the paperwork.”</p>
<p>“Can’t wait to be in complete control, huh?” Elizabeth said with a smirk. Carly narrowed her eyes, then nodded.</p>
<p>“Can’t wait to make sure <em>you</em><em>’re</em> out of his life.” She stalked out, likely to hunt Diane down and drag her in kicking and screaming.</p>
<p>Elizabeth shook her head, turning away from Carly’s exit. “Sometimes, I think about asking her why exactly she hates me, but I’m not entirely sure she’d remember anymore.”</p>
<p>“Carly rarely needs a reason,” Jason managed. He opened his eyes, found hers. “I’m sorry. I forgot—”</p>
<p>“Me, too.” Elizabeth checked his vitals and made a note on his chart. “I guess I didn’t even think about it because we never made it to Italy.” She paused for a moment as the pain of it passed again—the faint wisp of memory, waiting at the gate so close to the dream—</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Jason repeated, and this time it sounded more like he was apologizing for something more than forgotten paperwork. She looked at him.</p>
<p>“Me, too,” she echoed. She tapped her pen against the clipboard. “Your vitals are stable, so if you could avoid doing this again for a while, that would be great.”</p>
<p>“I’ll try.” Jason hesitated. “Did you go to Italy?” he asked.</p>
<p>Elizabeth shook her head. “No, I, uh, thought about it a few times, but it wouldn’t have been the same.” She went to the doorway, then looked back at him. “Get some rest. I’ll bring Jake to see you later.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>On her way down the hallway, she ran into Carly and Diane. “Hey, I guess you’re here to get Jason to sign the revised POA?” Elizabeth asked.</p>
<p>“I’ll meet you in there,” Carly told Diane. “I made sure she brought the paperwork for you to rescind yours,” she told Elizabeth. “Just a little favor from me to you.” She left and went into Jason’s room.</p>
<p>“I know she’s paid for a great deal of my designer wardrobe, but I really don’t like her,” Diane said with a sigh. She held out a clipboard. “Here is the revocation of your POA. Sign this, and Jason will no longer be responsible for your medical decisions in the event you can’t consent.”</p>
<p>Elizabeth took the clipboard from her and the pen. The tip hovered over the signature space, but for some reason—she couldn’t quite bring herself to sign.</p>
<p>“Elizabeth—”</p>
<p>“You know—” Elizabeth looked at Diane. “All things considered, I think I’d enjoy annoying Carly a little longer.”</p>
<p>“I’ve always liked you, Elizabeth Webber.” Diane smiled at her, then took back the clipboard. “Now, excuse me while I go get Carly off my back.”</p>
<p>“Good luck.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><br/>And if my wishes came true<br/>It would've been you</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Saturday, August 8, 2020</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>General Hospital: Nurse</strong>
  <strong>’s Hub</strong>
</p>
<p>Elizabeth frowned when she saw a familiar face walking towards her. “Are you supposed to be out of bed?” she asked Jason as he approached. “Why aren’t you in a wheelchair?”</p>
<p>She stepped out of the hub, rounding the counter and folding her arms to give him a death stare. “You just had exploratory brain surgery—”</p>
<p>“And I’m fine,” Jason told her, wincing slightly as he touched the freshly shaved side of his hair. “They’re releasing me—”</p>
<p>“Are they? Or are you checking yourself out?” When Jason grimaced and looked away, Elizabeth nodded. “Some things never change.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Jason repeated. “I just came to, uh, ask you something.” Then squinted. “And warn you.”</p>
<p>“Warn me?” Elizabeth stepped back into the hub and to her monitor. “About what?” She picked up her charts.</p>
<p>“Well, when Diane came into my room yesterday,” he said slowly, “I told her I didn’t want to sign the revised POA.”</p>
<p>Elizabeth hesitated, staring at the counter for a long moment before looking up at him. “What? Why?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t like the way Carly was acting about it,” Jason said. “And—I also like the idea of annoying her a little longer.” He raised his brows. “I’m assuming that’s why you didn’t sign your revocation, either.”</p>
<p>Elizabeth grinned. “Couldn’t help myself.” She wrinkled her nose. “I’ll have to do it in a few days or so, I guess. I really don’t need that argument right now.” She bit her lip, looked at her watch.</p>
<p>If she rushed—she could still get home and change—she might still make the last launch to Wyndemere.</p>
<p>“Am I keeping you from something?” Jason asked. “I can go—”</p>
<p>“No, no. I just—” She shook her head. “It’s this thing out at Wyndemere I’m supposed to go to. I just—” She met his eyes. “I really don’t want to.”</p>
<p>“Then don’t.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, if only it was that easy,” she muttered. She started filing the charts in the tray. “Hey, I’m sorry about ELQ—about Michael, I mean. I know how much he loves that job.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I—” Jason exhaled slowly. “Do you know how it happened? How did Valentin get all those shares?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Michael couldn’t really talk long. He only told me because he has Jake’s proxy.” She shrugged a shoulder. “I think—I think he said that Skye sold him hers and Lila Rae’s—which is weird because I remember how much Skye loved being part of the family. Oh, and Maya.” She looked at him. “Michael had your proxy, didn’t he?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I don’t care about ELQ, but he does.” Jason tipped his head to the side. “You didn’t say anything about Sam.”</p>
<p>“Nothing to say.” She bit her lip. “She asked me a few days ago about Jake’s proxy. About what I might trade it for. I told her to talk to Michael or Ned, but I’m guessing…she didn’t.”</p>
<p>“No.” Jason pressed his lips together. “She didn’t.”</p>
<p>“Hey, you know Quartermaines never stay down long. Michael will figure something out to get ELQ back, and I’m sure you’ll help him.” She glanced at her phone, her mouth tightening at the message from Franco asking where she was.</p>
<p>“Is everything okay?”</p>
<p>Elizabeth hesitated. “Ava commissioned Franco to paint a portrait of her,” she murmured. “And—she’s been leaning on using his past to drum up publicity.”</p>
<p>“His past.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I don’t think—” Her stomach rolled. She hated talking about Franco with Jason—it didn’t matter how supportive he was, she knew how he really felt. “I don’t think he really understands how I feel. I keep telling him that—” Elizabeth shook her head. “I don’t think he should be celebrating what he was. Not if he’s not that man anymore.”</p>
<p>Jason said nothing, just looked at her. She sighed. “And you still think he is.”</p>
<p>“What I think doesn’t matter—”</p>
<p>“Of course it does. I don’t always have to listen to you—”</p>
<p>“Which you rarely do—” he reminded her, and she smirked. “But, no, I think he just hasn’t had a reason to go back to it. You’ve given him a reason not to. But people don’t change that much. Manny Ruiz didn’t.”</p>
<p>“No.” Elizabeth sighed, stared at her computer monitor. “No, he did not.” She tapped a pen against the counter. “If he finds out there’s an old POA for me with your name on it, he’s going to flip out,” she admitted. “I wasn’t thinking about that when I told Diane to leave it alone. I just wanted to irritate Carly.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Sam was mostly dealing with me asking Carly,” Jason said slowly, “but I kind of think it’d be different if I left it with you.” He shook his head. “We were just talking about it the other day—with what happened to Mike—I can’t believe neither of us remembered.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s weird. It’s like we signed the paperwork, Diane filed it, and that was it.” Elizabeth shrugged. “Do you want me to call Diane? We can get it done together, and Sam, Carly, and Franco never have to know.”</p>
<p>“I’ll call her,” Jason said after a long moment. “And let you know when she has time.” He hesitated another moment before walking away. “About Franco—be careful.”</p>
<p>She wanted to tell him he was wrong—that he just didn’t understand—but Elizabeth just nodded. “Let me know if I can do anything to help with Michael and ELQ. Valentin can’t be allowed to get away with this.”</p>
<p>“He won’t. I’ll call you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>